I Need You To Love Me
by BeautifulAccola
Summary: It all started with a cure...It may end with one...


**_Warning: May cause major feels and tears and you may want to choke me for my brilliance ;)_**

* * *

_Why, why are you still here with me? Didn't you see what I've done?_

It baffled him. Why did she come back in here? Why did she ask Tyler to bring her back in here with him? Did she not remember why she was like this? Was the venom working so fast that she had forgotten that he himself was the reason she was dying?

He tried to understand it as he gently lifted her from the ground and gently laid her on the couch as she began to shiver.

_In my shame I want to run, and hide myself._

Watching her in pain, lying on the couch began to eat him alive inside. Shame riddled its way through his entire being as he watched the bite grow worse and worse…as he watched her slowly wither away.

If he were to allow her to die, by his hand, he knew the shame and guilt would surely be his end. But if he let her live…That wouldn't teach Tyler the lesson he needed to learn.

He was torn…though in his heart he knew he wasn't. He knew, long before he admitted it to himself, that he would choose to keep her alive, regardless of any unruly hybrids. He needed her to live. A world without her light, her smile, her laugh was something he couldn't accept.

_But it's here I see the truth. I don't deserve you._

He listened with a heavy heart as she whispered what she thought were her final words…She was right…He didn't want to admit it, not even to himself before, but she was exactly right.

He was in love with her. He loved her…But could he really be saved? He highly doubted that she was right about that.

He kept trying to tell her otherwise…She was just hallucinating. She didn't mean what she said. She was wrong…He was evil. But he could see in her tired eyes that she knew in the deepest parts of her heart and soul that she was right.

His dead heart clenched tight in his chest as he heard her gasp for breath…This couldn't happen. He was wrong. He couldn't let her go. Not now…

_But I need you to love me and I, I won't keep my heart from you this time._

As quickly as his limbs would allow, he bit deep into his wrist and sat behind her, cradling her to his chest as he fed her his blood and rested his chin against the top of her head. This reminded him of the one other time he had held her so close…The one other time she had been near death by his hand…

In his mind, he felt that he had lost his chance with her, however miniscule it was. But in his heart, he knew that she would somehow find in the deepest part of her soul the forgiveness he didn't deserve.

_And I'll stop this pretending, that I can somehow deserve what I already have. I need you to love me. _

There was no way in hell he could ever deserve her forgiveness, he knew that, but he still needed it. He needed it almost as much as he needed her, which was saying something about her.

He waited with bated breath as he watched her sleep, watched with concern as the wound on her neck slowly but surely healed.

Nothing in the world could prepare him for her reaction when she awoke from her therapeutic slumber.

_I, I have wasted so much time pushing you away from me. _

Slowly, she opened her eyes and realized the pain that plagued her entire body the night before seemingly disappeared. Reaching up to her neck, she was shocked to feel nothing but smooth skin. What the hell happened? She knew for a fact the memory of Klaus biting her in front of Tyler wasn't a dream. Was she dead or did he really heal her?

The sound of a throat being cleared pulled her attention to the area in front of her. Startled, she sat up abruptly and stared at the man that had been responsible for her latest near death experience.

She tried to sound as harsh as possible, ignoring the pain in his eyes, as she asked what the hell happened. Wait…was that actual pain in his eyes? Emotional pain?

Before she knew what was even happening, he was actually apologizing for what happened and told her that he fed her his blood at the last minute, not willing to let her die.

_I just never saw how you could cherish me._

_What the fuck?! _Were the only words going through her head in this moment. He seriously had the nerve to _pretend _to be _apologetic_ for making her suffer the way he did?! She felt her jaw tense and she prepared to yell at him when he raised a hand, sensing what was going to happen.

He literally put his hands over hers and squeezed them lightly while looking into her eyes, saying that he was truly sorry. And in that moment, she realized how much he really meant it.

Looking into his eyes, she could see that he was truly sorry for what happened. But…why? Out of all the lives he had endangered his whole existence, why did he regret endangering hers?

'_Cause you're a god that has all things and still you want me._

She must've voiced her thoughts aloud because she found him actually smiling and saying that the only reason he could think of was because she was right.

She knew in her gut that what she was right about was her words about him being in love with her. That was the only thing he could think of.

But how could she have been right? There was no way. Her? He really fell in love with her? Out of all the women he has ever met in his thousand plus years of existence, he loves her?

_And I need you to love me and I, I won't keep my heart from you this time._

No matter how mind boggling it was to believe that he really loved her, she couldn't help but let her heart soar. She realized that she finally got what she wanted.

She finally found a guy that wanted her and her alone. That loved her and only her. That didn't even glance at Elena in any romantic way. She finally found someone that _loved her_. She finally found what she needed…

Yet life was cruel because this guy…this man was the one she couldn't have. She couldn't keep her heart from wanting him, from loving him, but she also couldn't allow herself to truly be with him.

_And I'll stop this pretending that I can somehow deserve what I already have. _

And it wasn't just because of the fact that she was dating Tyler, but because it wasn't right. He was…_Klaus_ and she was…_Caroline_. But because she already had what everyone said she deserved.

But…Did she really deserve this life? It wasn't what she had dreamed of her whole life…Not really. Not anymore…

_Your love makes me forget what I have been. Your love makes me see who I really am._

Staring at her process everything that he had told her, he couldn't help but keep his grip on her hand, noting that she didn't pull away.

He once again looked into her eyes like before, finding some courage in her stare, and uttered the words that he knew would shock her into a speechlessness that would last years.

_You were right…I'll probably deny it in front of others, but I think I am in love with you. No…I know I am. Looking into your eyes right now, I'm not that feared hybrid or that evil bastard…I'm just…a man hurt and wanting something to hold onto. And if you'll allow me…If you'll try to trust me enough…if you'll just give me the time and the chance, I believe that you could be my something to hold onto, Caroline._

While staring at her wide eyes, he felt himself feeling…giddy? Was that the right word? He knew that he wouldn't be getting a response anytime soon, but he had to do this, just once before reality set in.

Leaning in as slow as he could, he watched her flutter her eyes closed, anticipating a kiss…A kiss he desperately wanted to give her, but he moved away from the place he knew she was expecting and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

_Now…I want you to do me a favor…_ He whispered as she stared at him, still speechless from his confession. _I want you to forget what I just said…I want you to forget this entire morning. You woke up and I told you that I healed you at the last minute to torment Tyler. That's all you remember from this. I know you'll be angry and I am truly sorry…But you have to forget this morning, no matter how much I need you not to._

He watched with a heavy heart as her shocked and beautifully stunned features changed into an enraged glare and as she yanked her hands away from him, he felt his heart slowly being ripped away too.

_I need you to love me…_

* * *

_Playlist:_

_I Need You To Love Me - BarlowGirl_


End file.
